Kuthian the Obliterator
by BartRoberts
Summary: One-shot. Kuthian pays a visit to Galbatorix. T for violence.


A/N: Random one shot I decided to write about "Kuthian". My goal is have the best Mental Defense and attacking as possible, based on the first Inheritance Cycle book Eragon (Oddly enough, Libre office spell check corrects "Eragon" to "Erogenous"...), not on the following 2 books. I've also tried to do more intense ancient language magic usage...Instead of the normal "brisingr" and "jeirda". Italic's= Mental stuff...

Disclaimer: That's not mine, blah blah blah, this is, blah blah blah. On with the story!

He on a small slope, gazing at the dark city that was but a few leagues away from him.

Infuriated that while he slumbered, this foolish child had destroyed the beautiful city. That he himself did not get the honor of destroying it, crushing that pathetic city and it's elven residents.

"Ven" He spoke commandingly. His vision increasing ten fold of what it normally was.

Guards were everywhere, guarding every tower, wall and gate. He reached his mind out toward the dark city, feeling the many consciences of magicians and the Eldunari at the heart of the city. The incredible might of the Dark King's mind radiated from the central citadel.

"Hljödhr sharjalví". He muttered and glared through a window at a tower he had selected. Without a trace, he had vanished.

It was a boring night, the same as every night. Nothing happened, they always heard news of the Varden capturing this, the Varden capturing that, but the Varden never came to Uru'bean.

The guard lazily walked into the tower but upon opening the door, the guard noticed something odd.

"What happened to the torches..." He grumbled under his breath walking over to one of the torches to investigate.

He reached up and grabbed at the torch, only to realize that there was no torch, it had entirely vanished. Looking down to see if it had fallen to the ground somehow, he noticed a crimson curved blade protruding through his chest. He coughed, then blinked, the blade had vanished. He collapsed to the ground not even knowing what had hit him

Easing the door opened slowly so as not to alert the guards and spoil the grand suprise, he spotted three guards.

"Hljödhr Bullts abr stenr" Summoning numerous stone projectiles in front of his palm. "Sharjalvi."

Picking up pace now, he rushed across the walltop towards the next tower, blasting the minds of five soldiers he encountered.

Not bothering with stealth "jierda" he said, breaking the door down. Before he entered the room, he felt a mental probe. Smiling, he allowed the presence access. He thrust forward his identity and great feats he had done. Great horror came from the mental prob as it said into his mind in terror _K-Kuthian?_Chuckling, he threw his sword into the room, hearing a satasfactory cry, he walked in and removed his precious Sword of Carnage from a robed figure.

"Hljödhr sharjalví" Kuthian said as he looked out a window toward the main gate of the citadel.

Laughing madly as the 20 elite castle guards jumped in confusion. He dashed forward swinging his sword in a wide arc "kveykva" He said, The Sword of Carnage being covered in lightning and extending out for several feet. All 20 soldiers dropped to the ground. Chuckling he said "orúm brisingr" a serpeant of fire flew into the gate, shattering it into many pieces. He heard the cries of soldiers from inside.

"Hljödhr sharjalví" Kuthian said while chuckling and flew inside the main hall.

The bodies of many soldiers littered the ground, many burnt and armor rent into pieces.

Pillars of what appeared to be marble filled the hall, each uniformly in row.

He slowly walked towards the end of the long hall, four robed magicians awaited him at a large door.

Probing their minds, he found two of them using stone barrier's as their mental focuse, one using a shield, the final one using a steel gate.

He summoned a mental image of each shattering and directed them towards each of the magicians minds at great output. Their defenses failed, and each slumped to the ground. Kuthian walked towards them, sword ready, and slashed them all with one swing.

Swiping the Sword of Carnage at the door thrice, the bottom parts of it fell off of their hinges leaving an opening for Kuthian.

A large spiral stair case was in front of him, he looked up seeing it keep going up and up. The sounds of clanging boots could be heard decending the steps.

"Brisingr blaka", He said. Wings of fire sprouted from his back, and he flew straight up the middle of it all, passing the soldiers on his way. A large solid steel door awaited him at the top, he slashed at it with his sword-still using his wings of fire to fly and flew through the door.

Inside, the throne room hall was massive, ornate tapestry's hung on the back wall, and one of the side walls. The other was entirely a large gate to let dragons into the throne room.

Then there was the throne itself. It stood impressive on a raised platform area, black and menacing.

"Who disturbs me at this late hour?" A honeyed voice called from the throne that was shrouded in darkness.

"I am Kuthian, the Obliterator. Wielder of the Sword of Carnage. You who stole the glory of razing this city from me, now is the hour on which I get my revenge. Prepare yourself, weakling."

A shrill laugh came from the throne, "Very well then, we shall have some fun 'Wielder of the Sword of Carnage'." He heard the sound of a blade being drawn, then with lightning speed the figure that was sitting on the throne flew towards him and slashed with a purple blade.

Kuthian lazily parried it with the Sword of Carnage. "You challenge me with bright steel? Even more pathetic than I had first thought."

He felt a mental attack directed towards him, his mental barrier's focused on his Sword blocked it as if it were dust. He sent his own attack towards the Dark King in the form of a black vortex, it sucked in the King's mental defense of a dragon's scales; Crushing it. Kuthian laughed, "Looks like this ended faster than I thought it might." He swung his sword at the King's purple blade and shattered it into many pieces.

"N-no...I cannot lose...I had all the power of all the dragons, and yet you just crushed my mental prowess without even trying!" The King jumped back a few paces and shouted "Kveykva!" A bolt of lightning summoned in his hand and flew towards Kuthian.

"Skölir" Kuthian said, and the lightning bolt met an invisible field and dissipated.

"Ethgri Helgrind." Kuthian commanded. The ground started to rumble, the castle shook violently.

"Now, begone forever." Kuthian said laughing madly as a large mouth emerged from the ground below the King, and swallowed him whole.

"Hljödhr sharjalví" Kuthian said and shifted above the castle.

"Ethgri nuanen nagz adr kveykva un brisingr."

Lightning and fire blasted away at the city, covering it in a blanket (Nuanen means blanket) of fire and lightning, the castle fell apart at the constant barrage of lightning, the fire burned the houses. Not leaving a single one standing. The cries from the night could be heard from miles around. With one final crash, the castle fell in on itself and Kuthian released the magic.

The only thing left was a Red dragon and it's rider, both prepared to assault him.

"You wish to throw away your lives? I am Kuthian the obliterator, it would be foolish to try. Your bonds are gone, now begone from this place. You lack the power to even dream of damaging me." The Dragon and rider hesitated for a moment, before flying south at high speeds.

"Now," he said to himself "It is time to sleep once more. Hljödhr sharjalví" he said with a cackle, and vanished.


End file.
